Bulletproof
by whitegraywolf
Summary: "what are you afraid of," he asked me. "Im scared of loving you," I answered. Sasuke X Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own naruto. **

**Story: Bulletproof. **

**This is for every girl, who had ever got their heart broken, or was/ is afraid of falling in love. **

"_I will never fall in love…."_

I inhaled a big breathe of air. My stomach was in knots, and I felt like I was going to puke. I didn't want to be the first one to say this, and my chest was pounding.

"I miss you," I said, my voice was trembling. Why was I so nervous and why was it that I felt like I was going to puke?

I was afraid he wouldn't say it back, or look at me and not know what to say. I kept my eyes pointed to the ground. It was really awkward to stand here, and not get a response back. Was I nothing to him, and the time we spent also meant nothing? The sides of my eyes started to tear up, I would not cry in front of him again. I was apposed to be strong, and not get attached. Here I was standing in front of him about to cry, and he wasn't saying anything.

He sighed, and stop leaning against his car, "that's nice."

My eyes welded up with tears, and I was certain I was going to cry soon. That's nice was all he could say! What did I meant to him? Don't I deserve an I miss you too, I thought he had fun with me.

My hands balled up in fists at my sides. I couldn't look at him, my heart was breaking. It really was strange for me, to fall for a guy so soon. I thought I was bulletproof when it came to my feelings.

I finally looked him in the eyes, a lump was forming in my throat.

He looked at me, and turned his head away from me.

All I could do was get back in my car, and drive away. I looked back at him once more, and I could've sworn he was looking at me with eyes of sorrow. Almost as if his eyes were telling me, 'I missed you two.'

**Hope u liked it, more to come. Sorry so short but that was the introduction. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bulletproof chapter 1**

**I do not own Naruto. **

Have you ever had that feeling like you were just rotting away? Same town, same people, and same drama, it was all always the same. There would be no way for to escape this small town that was holding you back on life.

I felt like this every day.

I get up, go to work at the only small restaurant in the small town, bus tables for eight hours, and then go home. It was like I was a robot, and did my same old routine in the exact same way the other day. Would I do this for the rest of my life?

I was eighteen years old almost nineteen in a month, and I all the rest of my friends went off to college. They were enjoying their life, and meeting new people, while I just rotting in this town. I always wanted to go to college, but mother said we couldn't afford it. She was right though, we had barely enough money to pay off the bills for our small rental house.

The water rolled down on my face. My eyes were closed peacefully, I could feel the streams of water roll down my whole body. I was sitting down in the tub, while the shower head was on. Sometimes when I take a shower, I like to think to myself. It was the only place, I could really be alone. My hands were tightly wrapped around my legs, as I thought of my daily routine today.

'work today, I really don't want to work today,' I thought, thinking about all the half eaten food, and the rude comments from customers. They were disgusting, especially the truckers that came into the restaurant. They would usually order a big meal, and tell me some perverted things. They were after all men.

I ran my right hand through my soaked pink hair, and I open my emerald eyes lazily.

My lips went into a firm line. 'Men,' the word alone made me feel a sudden urge to punch the wall. I was bitter that much was true. I hated men for what they could do us woman. I've never had a boyfriend before, but I don't know how many times I had a call from my friends bawling over the phone about men. Over the years, I grew resentful over them. I had the idea that love only hurt more than it made you feel happy. That one day you can feel so in love, and have everything ripped away from you. I never felt was heart break was, and I never intended to.

I remember when I was nine, and I could hear my mother crying in the next to mine. The walls were pretty thin, so I could hear her, even know she didn't want me to hear her. I walked to her door, and it was cracked open a little so I could see just about enough. She was laying on her bed, on the phone. Her long auburn hair was washed over her face, as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"I can't believe he would do this to me… and to our family," her voice sounded so desperate.

"I love him so much, and my chest feels like it's going to explode. I have given him everything, and he goes off and meets a twenty year old!" She shook her head in disbelief.

I could feel my blood boiling, and my hands turn into fists.

I don't know how long it took my mother to act the same. She always was sad, not cheerful like she was. Even her smile was different, it was fake. I heard her cry every night, and I swore to myself I would never go through what she did, never.

Even thinking about it now, it made me angry. It has been so long, since my father. I won't see him, but he wants me to. I can't look at him, or have him touch me with those hands that cheated on my mother. To me, my father was just another disgusting man that I hated.

My eyes fully open, hard dark green eyes, as the water rolled down my face. It was time to back to the real world.

X-X-X-

"Sakura, your late!" my boss was waiting for me at the main counter of the restaurant. She was a middle- aged woman, who had short red curly hair. Nancy's freckled matched her red hair, and it didn't help that she over-weight. I never liked my boss, but I have to deal with it.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, and took off my backpack placing on the small counter beside the resister. It really did make me mad, when I was five minutes late, and she yelled at me. I have been working here for five years, and she still nags me about everything.

"Don't make it a habit," she blew a bubble of her gum, and snapped it. I hated when she did that.

I went back to the main counter, and grabbed my bucket and mop. I prepared the cleaning substances early, cause the truckers got very messy.

-X-X-X

It was bout noon, and the restaurant was pretty crowded. Families came in to eat, and a few truckers came in. It was hard to keep up with the dishes and the tables when we were crowded. On top of that Nancy's black eyes were always on me, like she was waiting for me to screw up.

"eh Sakura, having troubles with the tables," Ai walked up behind me, and looked over my shoulder to see my table.

One thing I hated about work was Ai. She was so annoying, and got her way. Ai was the same age as me, and I knew her from school. She was always the one who everyone either loved or hated. Guys in particular liked her, cause she had a big chests that she let be known at work. She would lean over the table, so they could look down her shirt. Classy girl, you know.

"I'm fine," I said to her. My voice sounded irritated, cause of her, and the feeling of being rushed.

"I'm so glad I'm a waitress, and don't have to get my hands dirty," Ai flashed her pretty little smile, as she flicked some of her black hair behind her back.

I just rolled my eyes, and continued wiping the table.

"Actually, I came over here to ask you about something," Ai said.

I sighed, and stopped wiping the table off turning to face her, "what is it?"

She smiled again, and let out an giddy laugh, "well you see that guy right there, with the black hair?" She pointed over to the right corner in a booth. My eyes followed her finger, and saw a guy with black hair, with bangs that hung in his eyes, and A blond who was facing away from me.

"Ya, and?" I said. I put my hands on my hips. She would stop me, just to look at a guy.

"He is so hot! You think I should go for it," Ai did another giddy laugh. "You know, work my magic."

I rolled my emerald eyes, "I don't care Ai. I really don't."

"Jeez Sakura, I just asked. What's up with you, and hating on guys," She frowned and walked away. "I'm going for it."

I sighed, and watched Ai walk over to their table. The man she was gawking at look up at my direction. His eyes were black as black, and he had such a serious look on his face. He was looking right at me, and I gave him a weird look, like what the hell was he looking at? I quickly turned around, and continued to wipe off the table. For some reason, I could feel my cheeks burning.

**Hope you liked, please subscribe, and review. **


End file.
